Danny's Adventures: Mystery Dungeon Arc
by Bearded Zeus
Summary: Danny's adventure takes a unexpected turn, to say it nicely. He goes from Hoenn Champion to a two foot tall orange dinosaur. But he's not exactly going to fall right into that role.
1. Chapter 1

The Swampert stood there staring down the Pikachu. Both were very tired. A storm was above caused by Swampert's rain dance and Pikachu's electric attacks. Bruises and dirt covered the pokemon's bodies. The trainers too had had enough of this battle. Fatigue and hours of battling were evident on their faces. Danny looked over to his opponent in the Hoenn League Final Round. His name was Brendan Birch, and he was dressed very oddly. Well, in comparison to some of those other people, I guess he dresses reasonably normal. Seriously, why did the people in this place dress so strangely? But nonetheless, Danny needed a second to plan a move. He called over to his opponent.

"It's been a great time battling with you. I've really enjoyed it. But this is the end, you know. Thanks."

"Right back at you, man. One last move?" Brendan replied.

"Sure." And that was all the time Danny needed. His plan formed, now to execute it. "Pikachu, use dig!" and the electric mouse burrowed in to the ground. Danny saw Brendan smile. He underestimated the ability of Danny's Pikachu. Practically everyone at one point in time underestimated him, but danny was one to always make sure it didn't happen again.

"Swampert, use earthquake!" "Pikachu, NOW!"

In a moment all too fast for Brendan to see, Pikachu shot out of the ground inches from Swampert. Swampert's attack landed on the ground, causing the entire stadium to shake, but the airborne Pikachu had no effect. "Slam!" was the only word that Brendan heard and knew it was too late for Swampert to react. The Pikachu's hands reached out and grabbed the fins on top of Swampert's head and swung him around.

His face was pile-drived into the ground of the field. The swampert was stunned momentarily. And Pikachu used this opportunity. He didn't even wait for the command to be called out. Using the full amount of electricity stored in its cheeks and in the clouds above, Pikachu hit Swampert with a powerful electric attack.

Brendan looked over at Danny. His headband was covering his eyes. And a smile was covering his face. Brendan felt his body course with spare electricity. The water on the ground from the rain had shocked the trainers also. He looked at the pokemon when the electricity finally gave way to vision. Swampert wasn't moving. And Pikachu was breathing heavily. Danny was still smiling.

Danny knew if he was able to hit something with enough electricity it would do enough damage. And he knew Pikachu's dig attack had gotten very fast after he had been taught. Danny knew he was the winner. He waited for the scoreboard to light up. And he waited. And waited. Why was this moment always so long for him? The anticipation was annoying him.

Finally the board shot up in color and confetti filled the air. People stood in ovation. Danny was engulfed by a crowd. But all he wanted to do was pick up his friend, Pikachu. Brendan smiled, even though he lost. Great battle.

The party had been on Danny's submarine. Yeah, he had a submarine. Don't ask. It was this huge deal with Team Aqua and Team Magma. Much too long to explain. Either way, it was finally over. And the last of the guests were departing. Only four people were left on the ship. The new Hoenn Champion, Danny, his latest cowboy-esque travelling partner, Paul, the runner-up, Brendan, and his friend Wally. They had made arrangements to travel with Danny back to the Kanto region. Or at least that was the idea. So everyone got into their bunks and Danny input the coordinates into the online computer to head home before settling down with Pikachu in his hammock. But elsewhere, plans were being made for them.

The office of Danny's brother Jose was dimly lit. It was about midnight there. Jose's pokemon was curled up asleep on his desk next to it. It was the super-intelligent Pikachu. He had been with Jose for years, traveling, studying, and battling together. But Jose wasn't exactly in this world. He and his family had been different from the other people in this dimension.

They were immigrants, you see. Immigrants from our dimension. Our world. Again, too long to explain. Except this one is much too long of an explanation for the author to write in this story. Either way, it's only important that you know that the family of Jose and Danny are from a dimension much like ours. They've seen pokemon on television and played the games. So they have an edge in battles. And certain pokemon had been aware of their origin.

Now a single pokemon needed them. A dead gardevoir needed help. And help it sought in the office of Jose. The super-intelligent Pikachu stirred and awoke to find the translucent image of a gardevoir looking down at him. Pikachu dismissed the thought that this might be a dream. It was rather likely, but Pikachu went with his senses. They told him that the image was just an image. No smell emanated from it. Pikachu's hears could detect no sound of breath from it. But then he heard it speak through its mind.

"Good evening, I am Gardevoir. And I am in need of a hero. Where is your master?" it asked through its telepathy. Pikachu spoke back.

"He's not here. You won't find him tonight."

"The world is in grave danger, you see. I need to find him. I need his help."

"I'd love to help you, but he's not _here_," Pikachu said urgently. "He's away. If your desperate I know where you can find one that can do whatever you need. He's his brother." Pikachu turned his attention to the computer and typed in the command to search for Danny's pokedex. A map lit the screen and began to zoom in on the ocean by the Hoenn region. Coordinates were displayed. "Here he is. Can you get there?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to explain everything. I grow weak by standing here. Will he be able to understand his role?"

"I'm not sure what his role is, but he's a smart kid. Sometimes I wonder just how close he is to his brother. But if you're getting weak, then just go. You're running out of time." And with that, the gardevoir departed.

Hundreds of miles away, the gardevoir teleported into the submarine. It was a disembodied spirit, no longer able to form a visage. Gardevoir looked at every trainer in the bunks. It could sense the pokemon's feelings in their balls. Danny's had the highest trust. The close the trainer was to his pokemon, the easier the transition would be. But then gardevoir stopped and had a thought. It had just enough energy to use one person, but this person was so strong in his connection, gardevoir could use another person. So why not? Gardevoir, now picked up on the feelings of Brendan's pokemon. They also understood each other very well. Gardevoir had just enough energy left for both of these trainers. Gardevoir smiled when it had this thought: what might come in handy is another human in this battle. "This is going to be unpleasant. For all of us."

Gardevoir expended its remaining energy turning two humans into pokemon and transporting them to a land where the pokemon didn't run into people. A place where an evil lurked.


	2. Let's get started

Danny awoke a nagging voice in his head. Wait, not from inside his head. It was from outside his head. A female voice. Not his mother, he was used to that voice. He began to open his eyes. The voice was now forming words. "Hey, wake up! We have rescuing to do!!" then a pause followed by slap to the side of Danny's face. At this he opened his eyes fully. He stood quickly and focused his gaze on the direction of the slap.

"What's the big idea!" he called to what looked like a chikorita. Yeah that's what it was. He recognized it, but then had to blink his eyes. It was a very large chikorita. That was strange. It was taller than him. Now the Danny thought about it, he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his submarine. Nor was Pikachu anywhere in sight. He began to think. The chikorita continued to try to talk to him, despite his intentional ignorance.

_Pikachu isn't here, no submarine, and a freakishly large chikorita. Nope, not in Kansas anymore. Ok then, where am I? One of the evil teams might have intercepted the sub, and locked us up with this chikorita experiment to be our guard. No, then the sub's emergency alarm would've woken us up. Unless they had cloaking technology. No, that's not likely. Such things don't exist here. And where is everyone?_

Danny only saw the large chikorita and… a mudkip passed out on the ground. He blinked again. Then it hit him. He looked at his body. Orange. He knew what happened, kind of. He still needed confirmation. A small pond laid about ten feet away. Danny quickly ran over to it and looked at his reflection. It was official. He was a charmander. Great. And now the chikorita had become fed up with his ignoring her and started trying to wake the mudkip.

Danny looked around for any signs of what happened. He noticed three objects lying on the ground. The first object was his personalized headband. A metal plate covered the forehead and had his personal insignia etched into it. The second object was the headband that he had seen Brendan wearing at the finals. It was a black headband, with a red pokeball-looking emblem on it. The last item was Danny's "iDex," an instrument he had developed using parts from his pokedex, his pokegear, and his mp3 player. _Great piece of technology right there._

So that meant he was a charmander and the unconscious mudkip was probably Brendan. So who was this chikorita and why was she so excited about getting to rescue? He knew this game.

"Hey, chikorita. What's your name?" he asked her as she was about to use vine whip on Brendan.

"Oh, so now you pay attention to me? Well, my name is Jenna, and we need to get to rescuing. "

"Ok, a few questions first. Who are you? Where are we? And why do you keep telling me we need to do some rescuing?" he asked, hoping this was a dream. Brendan began to stir.

"Didn't you just here me? I'm Jenna, the leader of this rescue team. We're in the land of Poketoria. And there's a pokemon in need of rescue!" said the enthusiastic Jenna, taking a pose that Danny could only describe as almost heroic. Danny knew he was getting nowhere with this and picked up his iDex. It was still working. He clicked through and found the GPS application. But the satellites weren't responding. He looked for a signal, but there was none. _Figures._

"Hey, Brendan. Wake up." He said approaching the mudkip. Grabbing his shoulder, Danny shook the moist amphibian. Brendan's eye finally opened up and looked at Danny.

"Hey, a charmander! I've always wanted to catch one," Brendan said, happily, and tried to stand up. He didn't quite realize he needed to use all four legs, and promptly fell on his face. Danny watched him attempt this standing up on two legs for a few minutes, chuckling at his every failure, but then finally intervened.

"Brendan, use all four legs. You're a mudkip."

"Whoa!! Talking charmander!!" Brendan exclaimed, his frustration disappearing instantly.

"Uy…." Danny did a facepalm.

Brendan reached for the spot on his waist where his pokedex normally resided, but only to find slimy skin. "Huh? What's going on?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he noticed a foot-like fin. Brendan quickly dragged himself to the same pond Danny had fainted. Danny rubbed his temples with aggravation. Jenna decided vine whipping Brendan was a good idea.

"Ok, Jenna, stop it with the vine whip!" Danny snapped, trying to figure out a way to tell Brendan what had happened.

"But we have rescuing to do!" she pleaded. Danny sighed out of frustration. This was already turning out to be a long day.

Brendan opened his eyes again, but this time managed to not faint when Danny spoke to him. He managed to explain what he knew to the dumfounded human-turned-pokemon, which actually wasn't all that much seeing as how Danny didn't really know a whole lot about their current situation. Jenna paced silently.

"Ok. So now what do we do?"

"Get to the dungeon for that rescue!" Jenna quickly added before Danny could respond.

"Actually I think that might be a good idea," Danny stated.

"Finally!" the exasperated Jenna blurted out, and continued to ramble about how they needed to save a pokemon and stop wasting time. Danny and Brendan were both completely ignoring all the comments made by Jenna. Being trainers, Danny and Brendan knew how to think clearly through explosions and powerful pokemon attacks, so in comparison, Jenna's complaints were going by quite unheard.

"Huh? But why?"

"Well, I figure this is a dream, and if so, we should try to get through the dream. Then we might wake up back in my submarine tomorrow."

"Hmmm. I see your point. For a figment of my sleeping brain, you seem quite logical. I wonder if you're like this in real life."

"Actually, this is my dream. You're the figment."

"Nope. This has to be my dream, which means you're the figment."

"Well, either way we'll see tomorrow when we wake up and see which of us remembers this, Figment," and with that, they both turned to Jenna.

"Where are we headed?" Danny asked.

"To the Mysterious Caves!" Jenna declared, enthusiastic as ever. Half a second later, she took off bounding to the west. Danny's glance met Brendan for an instant in which they agreed that Jenna was going to be a pain. Danny took of jogging to catch up. Brendan again forgot to use four legs and again fell promptly on his face. Danny's hand pulled back into another facepalm as the trio ran, jogged, and stumbled towards their first rescue mission.


End file.
